Stop Momo!
by Dark Icy Warrioress
Summary: Toshiro's long awaited confession didn't go quite as planned... Sequel to Bedside. Rated T for very mild language.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hello my few readers! ^_^ This is the not long awaited and anticipated sequel to Bedside! So if you don't know what's going on, (a.k.a. their conversation while Momo was recovering) then please look it up on my profile! I wanted it to be very original, so the ending my be kinda weird, but i hope you like it, all the same!

**Oh, and my beta HowCouldThisHappen to me, has been so busy she can't work anymore, :( and as a result, only this chapter and a bit of the next chapter could be done by her. (Think of the horror of the final chapter with editing done by myself!) Which brings me to the end of my long winded Author's Note, this was the longest Fic i have ever written, so i split it into three chapters, i hope you stick with me long enough to get to the end of this monster. Alrighty, i think thats it, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters, i'm just a poor girl with nothing better to do.**

* * *

**Stop Momo! Chapter 1**

Toshiro's POV

It has been six months since Momo woke up from her comma. Ever since then I have tried to make more of an effort to spend as much time with her as possible, but things are always getting in the way. Such as piles of paperwork as tall as you waiting to be done, and a lazy lieutenant who never seems to be around when it's time to do it… but I manage.

Recently though, the relationship between me and Momo has somehow changed. I suspect it may have been our conversation while she was still in a comma, but I can't be sure. Regardless of how she feels, I have been getting a weird feeling in my chest every time I look at her, and every time she looks at me I can feel my cheeks heating up. I think, I may care for her in a more than a friendly or sibling-like way. I just have to figure out what I'm going to do about it.

What should i do? Give her flowers? No, that's been done many times. Write her a poem? I can't write poetry.

A thought then popped into my head. Kurosaki looks like the type who can romance a girl; I wonder what he would do. Of course, I know how he usually goes about his problems:

First, he'll try to kill the problem. If not possible, flip it off.

If the problem shows any signs of retaliation, he'll just stand there for five minutes trying to look cool and attempt to chill it to death.

Rip out Zangetsu and stab it.

Ignore it.

How he ever became a substitute shinigami, I'll never know, but I doubt putting myself in his shoes will help in this case, or any case for that matter.

"HI CAPTAIN!"

My inner thoughts were cut off by a pair of overly large, white, bouncy breasts suffocating me to death. Apparently I had zoned out in the middle of my office, leaving me right out in the open for one of Matsumoto's famous, crushing-death-by-boobs-hugs.

"Let go of me, Matsumoto," I growled the best I could whilst suffocating in her bosom.

"Aww… Captain, what's wrong? Thinking about Momo again? I just thought it looked like you needed a hug…"

I think I'm going to kill her.

No, that'll upset Momo.

Crap. I'm thinking about her again.

"I said let go, Lieutenant!" That got her. I only call her that when I'm more annoyed than usual by her actions.

"Um, is something bothering you Captain?" she asked, crestfallen.

"No. Now go do the paperwork that was so supposed to be done a month ago," I said bitterly.

I watched as she said nothing and dragged herself over to her unused desk and began working. I walked over to my own desk and began to read over a document before signing it. We worked in peace for about an hour or so before Matsumoto opened her mouth again.

"So, how's Momo?" she asked hesitantly.

I can just feel that headache coming on right now. "How should I know, Lieutenant? Now be quiet."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before she piped up again.

"I need to pee."

Yep, there's that headache.

"Then go, Matsumoto." I said exasperated. Dropping my brush in irritation and giving her a pointed look.

She didn't even hesitate to jump up, and actually flash-step out of the office. I got up and walked over to the window just in time to see her make a beeline for the Third Division. Presumably to go get drunk on sake. I guess I'll be doing more paperwork then. Sighing, I got back to work.

* * *

**So, i figured, a good place to split it would be at each POV change, so the next one is Rangiku's POV, what's she up to? o.0**

**Please review! Inspire me to write more and become a better author! I really need it! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again kind people, this is Chapter 2 to the story no one knows and cares about, Bedside! *puff of smoke* Shoot, that was supposed to be fireworks. Well, i gave a really long Author's note last chapter so i'll skip it this time. ^_^ Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's super, freakin, awsome characters. Otherwise, they wouldn't be awsome.**

**

* * *

**

**Stop Momo! Chapter 2**

Rangiku's POV

"So he's just too stubborn to admit anything to her." I finished my rant to Kira with and exasperated sigh and looked to him for advice. Taking another swig out of sake bottle, I looked at his face again. Was he always so fuzzy?

"Well, I think that we should just stay out of his business. I don't want to get your Captain mad," he said nervously. Did he always look so depressed?

I completely ignored what he said and launched into another rant about my annoying, anti-social Captain. Kira continued to look at me with that same damn depressed look on his face.

It makes me want to make him feel better.

I got up and walked around the table over to where he was sitting across from me.

"Huh? What is it, Rangiku?"

I ignored him and gave him one of my signature hugs.

Why is he so red?

I released him for fear of having actually suffocated him. I've never actually done that; I just threaten to!

"Are you okay Kira?" I asked nervously.

He didn't answer, because he had a major nosebleed.

" I KILLED KIRA!" I'm gonna be sued!

"Relax, Rangiku, you didn't kill me, you just um, shocked me," he said stopping the blood by pinching his nose. Now he'll sound funny.

"Kira! You're alive!" I proceeded to try and give him another hug but the look on his face stopped me. My stomach feels funny.

"Um, yeah."

"I have an idea to get my Captain and Momo together!" I nearly screeched. I'm such a cupid!

"Uh…"

"I just need to squish them both to death with my boobs until they love each other!" I screeched. I'm such a genius!

"I don't think that will work Rangiku, and I also think your drunk."

"Nonsense!" I slurred.

Now I really feel sick. Oh, God.

I threw up on Kira.

"I'm so sorry Kira!"

Silence.

I guess he doesn't want to open his mouth and get puke in it.

I watched as his hand came up to wipe it away from his face and was greeted with the sight of him actually looking at me with an non-depressed ezpression on his face; which made me happy.

To bad he looked pissed.

Being the super quick thinker I am I threw my nearby bottle of sake on him to wash off the puke. Why does he still lokk mad? He's clean-ish now. I watched, perplexed, as he got up off the ground and went to his quarters to wash off the puke. He didn't even say good-bye to me, how rude! Even after I tried to clean him up! Oh, well, I think I'll go and help my Captain get together with his soul mate.

Then everything went black.

* * *

***is drowning out the world with headphones banging head to music* **

**Toshiro: *sigh* "Guess i'll have to address you readers since the Dark Icy Warrioress is to busy being annoying." *sighs* **

***notices white haired captain* OMG! TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA! Your addressing MY readers! *insert fangirl scream here* **

**Toshiro: "Ugh... now that your here you can do it." **

**NO! You do it pleassseee...**

**Toshiro: "Fine." *rolls eyes* "Thank you for reading and please review since it's obvious she needs help." *sighs and walks off***

**Awsome! Hey, wait! That was an insult! Come back here! *runs off after Toshiro***


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is the final chapter. So don't worry the torture is almost over. XD**

**Uh... i really don't have anything to say... *stands there feeling akward***

**Well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to put up another one of these? Ugh, fine. As much as i would like to, I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Stop Momo! Chapter 3**

Toshiro's POV Next Morning

Today has been an interesting morning so far. I was woken up at one in the morning by Lieutenant Izuru via Hell Butterfly to come retrieve a passed out Matsumoto, and then while I was carrying her back to our division, she woke up and vomited on me even though she had already threw up on him apparently. After dropping off Matsumoto at her quarters, I went to go change my clothes when I tripped on a rock, landed on some random female shinigami, and got puke on her. That had been an awkward apology. I just hope she isn't a gossip.

Now here I am at five in the morning sitting at my desk doing paperwork (after taking a very long shower of course) and feeling extremely irritated.

_Knock, knock._

"Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad Five" said Momo through the door.

I can already feel my mood lightening a bit. "Come in."

She entered the room with her hands behind her back which automatically made me suspicious.

"Hi Shiro-chan," She said in a nervous tone of voice.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," I said, my former irritation returning.

"Um, I heard you had a bad morning, so I brought you your favorite," she said while revealing that she had been hiding watermellon. My second weaknesss. The first being her of course. Something then clicked, she said, _"I heard you had a bad morning," _which means that female shinigami was a gossip after all. I guess I'll have to punish her later.

Concerned that I hadn't responded, she began to back-track quickly. "I mean, you don't have to! Ah, eat any I mean. Uh, I'm really sorry I bothered you Captain." Oh no, she's only formal when her feelings are hurt or she's mad.

"Momo, I would love to eat watermelon with you," I said earnestly. "But I'm not sure I'll be able to finish all this paper work if I take a break."

"Oh, I understand," she replied sadly. Damn, she's looking at me with those big brown eyes. She bowed and began to walk out the door. Crap.

"I can make time Momo. Please don't go," I said the last part a bit quieter.

She smiled her heartbreakingly beautiful smile and looked at me with a soft expression in her eyes. "Alright let's go," she said happy again.

We spent the next hour or so sitting on the tenth division's roof eating watermelon and talking about various things going on around the seritei although Momo did most of the talking. After a while we came to a comfortable silence just sitting and admiring the view, well she is admiring the view, I'm having trouble keeping my eyes off of her for more than a few seconds. There was a light breeze blowing that was a bit warm for my taste but Momo seemed to like it.

"_Tell her now you idiot." _

Hyōrinmaru. He had been bothering me to confess to her ever since I had realized that I love her. He said I'm changing our inner world from a icy landscape to a desert with my emotions and inner turmoil.

"_Damn it Hitsugaya, if you don't tell her, I'll have Tobiume tell her." _

"**Be quiet! I'll tell her when I feel like it! Your always so calm, what's your problem!" **

"_Your melting our inner world and making me miserable. I'm losing my patience." _

"**Like I said, I'll tell her when I'm good and ready, now get out of my head!" **

"Are you okay Shiro-chan?" Momo asked worriedly. "You look like your thinking really hard about something."

"I'm fine, and quit calling me Shiro-chan." I replied coolly.

There was a silence for moment that wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. "Well, I have to get back to work." I said after minute. Standing up I offered her my hand which she accepted. I could feel my cheeks getting warm at her touch. Please don't tell me I'm blushing. By the time we were on the ground, something seemed different about Momo she looked tired, almost sick, and was that panic on her face? I could feel myself start to panic but I kept my face in it's smooth mask. "Momo, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to walk you back to your division?"

"No."

I paused for a moment to look at her and decided I would walk her back to her division. "Let's go," I said tugging her along. It was at that point I realized that I hadn't let go of her hand since I helped her up. If it were possible, I'm sure my cheeks would be on fire right now.

Momo had an irritated look on her face that didn't suit her at all but I didn't say anything since I'm sure that it was directed at me.

As we walked along, I became aware that Momo was getting more panicked as we walked. "I have to go Captain Hitsugaya, have a good day." She said almost frantic as she ran away. I wasn't going to let her get away from me that easily. I quickly flash-stepped in front of her.

"Momo, what's the problem?" I asked her.

"You are my problem!" She practically screamed into my face. Me? I knew I had irritated her, but I've never seen her this mad before. There was a moan of pain from her as she doubled over making pitiful noises in the back of her throat. I started to panic.

"That's it. I'm taking you to fourth." I said picking her up bridal style and then flash-stepping over to the Fourth Division Barracks/Hospital.

"Put me down!" She screeched in my ear when we arrived. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her fist went flying to my temple.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Why am I in the Fourth Division? All of the previous day rushed back into my head along with a very bad headache.

"I see you're awake," said a kind voice.

I turned my head and looked up into the kind eyes of none other than Captain Unohana herself.

"Why did Momo hit me?" I was suddenly embarrassed for asking such a childish question. Why would she know the answer? Surprisingly though, she smiled and answered me.

" Momo has PMDD."

"What's that?" I asked feeling like a idiot.

"Premenstrual dysphoric disorder (PMDD) affects 3 percent to 5 percent of menstruating women and is characterized by severe mood and physical symptoms around a woman's menstrual cycle, including irritability, tension, low mood and anxiety," she said.

It took me a minute to process what she said since it sounded like gibberish at first. When I realized what this meant, the situation was actually pretty funny.

"So she has bad PMS?" I said amused.

"Well, it's a lot worse than that, but put simply, yes." She paused and looked over me at the doorway to my room. "You have a visitor," she said with a smile. I looked at the doorway to see none other than a very embarrassed and contrite Momo Hinamori. Just looking at her makes my stomach feel like it is full hell butterflies.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sse said rising gracefully from where she was sitting next to me and walking past Momo, shutting the door as she did. Looking at Momo, it is easy to tell she is uncomfortable being alone with me. I don't know why, she's the one who knocked me out. There was an awkward silence for a moment before i spoke up. " I didn't know you were that strong Momo," I joked.

She suddenly burst into tears. Crap.

"I was kidding Momo, don't cry," I said trying to sit up, but the room wouldn't stop spinning so I stayed down.

"I'm so sorry Toshiro!" She burst through the tears.

"Momo, I put you in a comma, I think this pales in comparison."

"Yeah, but what you did was an accident, I mean, I didn't mean to hit you that hard, well, I did but I didn't think it would knock you out!" She then started crying even harder.

"Momo, it's fine! I forgive you! Really!" I said earnestly.

"Thank you," she said wiping the tears away from her wide innocent eyes. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Captain Unohana gave me medicine to suppress my PMDD symptoms," she said embarrassed. I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Neither of us said anything until b I sat up and leaned up against the wall behind me. Well, at least the room didn't spin.

"Toshiro, you should rest," Momo said as she came to sit down next to me. As if that wasn't bad enough, she gently put her head on my shoulder. It is a very pleasant feeling though, she's warm and smells like peaches.

"I love you," she whispered.

I sat there in shock processing what had just happened. Embarrassed by my silence which I'm sure she assumed was rejection, she took her head off my shoulder and began to get up in order to escape. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to me before she could. I looked into her chestnut eyes before uttering the words i have wanted to say for a long time now.

"I love you too," I breathed.

I'm sure you could hear a pin drop right now.

"You hesitated," she said sounding insecure.

"I wanted to be the first to say it Momo, you kinda startled me," I said looking straight into her warm, beautiful gaze. Without realizing it, I began to lean in toward her face. I could see her doing the same. Closing my eyes, I felt our lips touch in timid kiss. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist as she brought up her arms around my neck. We broke apart when the door burst open with a extremely wild looking Matsumoto standing in the doorway.

"CAPTAIN! ARE YOU OKAY!" Rangiku shouted bursting into the room. She then finally seemed to notice the way Momo and I were rapped in each others arms. Not to mention, the angry glare I was giving her and the embarrassed blushing of Momo.

"Aw… looks like you two finally came to your senses," she cooed happily. Rushing over to trap us in one of her signature hugs.

"Let go of us Matsumoto!" I yelled as best I could while I slowly suffocated to death from her chest.

Suddenly, a bunch of fourth division members ran in pulling Matsumoto away restraining her as they did.

"We are so sorry Captain Hitsugaya, we tried to stop her from getting in here but she was like I wild animal!" One of them said.

"It's okay, I know how she is."

"Bye Captain! By Momo!" She yelled in a sing-song voice as about eight shinigami dragged her out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"She scares me." Said Momo still looking at the door.

"Me too." I replied.

She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face and leaned in for another kiss which I happily met.

'_I could get use to this.'_

* * *

**Reference to PMDD was quoted from: ?page=/women/conditions/pmddorpms**

**I am such a suckish writter. T_T Well i hope you liked my attempt at something different. (In a good way mind you)**

**So, this concludes the not so epic sequel to Bedside, Momo Stop! *puff of smoke* DANG IT! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FIREWORKS! I WANT MY MONEY BACK URAHARA! **

**Momo: "Are you okay?"**

**OMG! IT'S MOMO HINAMORI! *totally forgets previous anger***

**Momo: "Oh, no. Shiro-chan told me about you chasing him down and..." *shivers* "I'm outta here!" *scampers off***

**What? Is it a bad thing to try to get a fictional character to give me an autograph? It's not my fault he said i wouldn't! He was just asking me to try to pull his hair out when he said no. ****OH! WAIT! You were supposed to ask my readers to review! *sighs* Fine, but Momo would have been so awsome...**

**Please review and tell me what you think because i really don't know. _ *goes chasing after Momo* "Come back! I want your autograph!"**


End file.
